


Dance With Me

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Ana Surana, Champion Alwyn Hawke, Inquisitor Violette Surana (aka the Sad Mages worldstate) [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Post-Act 2, Writing Prompt, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: (Tumblr Prompt) Hawke is invited to a party and decides to drag Anders with him.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @no-id-no-person: "Dance with me" with Anders/Hawke.

This is the fifth anniversary of the end of the Fifth Blight. A big deal for any self-respecting Fereldan in Thedas. Yet, somehow, the Champion of Kirkwall gets invited to an  _ Orlesian _ party. For some unknown reason, Hawke accepts the invitation. Naturally, he drags Anders along with him. “Come on, it’s going to be fun,” he says as if that sentence has ever led to anything good before.

Anders protests. He doesn’t really have time for this. Besides, “I’m not even sure they’ll let me in.”

“Then we’ll crash the party. It will be even more fun!”

They end up sitting with the de Launcets. The Comtesse chatters so much she gives Anders a headache. But Hawke appears to be enjoying himself at the very least. He makes small talk with everyone who comes his way as if he’s known them all his life.  _ He was born for this _ , Anders thinks. Fancy parties, expensive wines, eccentric people. Actually, that last part isn’t so far from their day-to-day life.

The minstrel starts singing a jolly tune about how the Hero of Ferelden defeated the Blight. Dulci de Launcet leaves their table to mingle with other guests. Anders sighs, relaxing a little. Finally, some peace and quiet. 

“How do you think she’s celebrating today? The Warden, I mean.”

“How should I know?”

“You know her best.”

Anders groans. He knows her, alright. There’s a reason she never attends any of these parties. The Blight is a painful memory she wishes to forget. She would hate being here.

“I think she must have travelled to the Deep Roads about a week ago and hasn’t come back yet,” he says. “I think she doesn’t even know what day it is, and I think she’s doing it on purpose.”

“That’s a little sad.”

“Have you ever attended any of the parties thrown in your honour?” Anders points out. “I seem to remember you locking yourself up in your mansion the entire week preceding the Battle of Kirkwall’s Remembrance Day.”

“I was sick with the flu.”

He rolls his eyes. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“At any rate, I’m not sick today. So let me make it up to you.” Hawke stands up, hand outstretched toward him, and adds three little words that make his heart race. “Dance with me?” Anders freezes, his eyes growing wide, and Hawke’s smile vanishes. “Did I say something wrong? You’re giving me a weird look.”

Anders offers him a hesitant smile. “I- No. It’s just…” He scratches his head nervously. “I used to do that a lot with my friends in the Tower.” His mind takes him back to another place, another time, when he was still young and carefree. He remembers Surana always stepping on his feet, a stark contrast to the grace of Karl’s every move. “I haven’t done that since… I haven’t done that in a long time.”

Hawke sits back down, his hand gently rubbing Anders’ shoulder. “It’s alright, we don’t have to if it upsets you.”

“Oh, I never said that.” His lips curl up into a playful smirk. “I’ll dance with you. And then, I’ll show you some other moves later on. In private.”

Hawke’s cheeks turn a deep pink colour. “Is that so? Maybe we don’t have to wait that long. We could sneak into the cloakroom-”

Anders quirks an eyebrow. “So you don’t want to dance anymore?” he asks, amused.

“I do, but you’re doing that smile that makes my breeches feel incredibly tight. Dancing might be slightly uncomfortable for me at the moment.”

“As your personal healer, I think we should take care of it immediately, then.”

Taking him by the hand, Anders guides him quickly out of the room towards the cloakroom. The door barely has time to close behind them before Hawke grabs him to plant a lustful kiss on his lips.

“I love you so much.”

“I know.”


End file.
